Captivity Blooms
by g7sassluvlaff7g
Summary: When Hermione is captured by Lucius Malfoy she expected the hard work, the torture, and the ridicule; but in no way did she expect to fall in love. She especially did not expect to fall for the only Malfoy heir. In a world of war, when 2 hearts collide will they blend smoothly or smash into a million pieces? This is my first real story so PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first story that I want to really make multi-chaptered! So please read!**

**I wanna thank Emily, my bestie, for helping me with the grammar stuff because thats so not my thing. **

**Also: I so do not own Harry Potter because I sadly am not that amazing.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING! It is today as is HARRY POTTER'S! This 2 people are absolutely beautiful and amazing and awesome!**

**So please read this and review with your honest opinion!:-)**

_ A curtain of white blonde hair blocked my vision. I panicked. My eyes flittered back and forth trying to decipher some meaning of why I was here, or even where I was. My arm moved up as if on its own accord as if to sweep away the blindfold of hair. I registered a growl cutting through my hazy mind and looked up into a pair of dull grey eyes, boring into my own. A shimmer of a sneer was traced on the planes of Lucius Malfoy's haunted face. His thin skeletal fingers grasped my wrist tightly, lifting me up to stand. For a second a caught a painful glimpse of a thin trail of blood slowly dripping down the familiar lighting scarred forehead, and then everything went black._

I woke up suddenly, as if shocked, and waited for my jumping heartbeat to slow. I knew what happened after that: taken back to the Malfoy Manor, I was to live in servitude to the one and only heir Draco Malfoy. Not only was I to be his personal servant, but I was also to cater for all his needs and desires. All of them, basically I was his bitch. None of this compared though, to the painful wrenching I got in my heart of not knowing what condition Harry, my harry Potter, was in. I was positive that if he was dead there would have been more celebrating around the Manor, but still the unknowing killed me. Ron, Harry, and I were following up a Horcrux lead in Wales when Bellatrix burst in to our camp. Behind her were the Malfoy slugs, Lucius and Draco. We were caught so off guard it was easy for them to overcome us, stunning Ron and I, and doing who knows what to Harry. I shook my head, knowing if I thought about it too much longer I'd get all worked up.

A knock on my door started me up, and an angry Lucius walked in. "Get up, you silly mudblood!Get up! There is much to be scrubbed and cleaned if we are to be expecting the boys tonight." He gave me a sly wink, "And you must be ready and dressed by seven, as of course you will be Draco's tonight."

My stomach lurched at that thought, but I nodded knowing punishment was worse. It was useless to fight back. "Yes, sir, of course everything will be taken care of, and I will be ready." I tried to keep sarcasm laced through my words but I knew he heard as he narrowed his pale eyes and swished out of the room, slamming the door.

The day seemed to slip by, as I shined, scrubbed, and polished every surface in the manor. Thank Merlin the house elves would be cooking tonight as I was expected to attend the party. I knew these gatherings; they consisted of a select group of Death Eaters who got together to gossip and show off their new eye candy, or in some cases, new mistresses. I opened up my closet doors, staring at the emerald green dress hanging in front of me. I slipped it on followed by the shoes a house elf had surely Apparated up earlier. I walked carefully over to the full length mirror and cringed. The dress was fitted to every curve on my body, draping down to right above the silver stiletto on my foot. The green material hanging from the thin spaghetti straps shimmered in the light. It wasn't all that bad besides the slit that went straight up to skim my hip. My milky skin was completely exposed and I knew that tonight would not end well for me. I brushed a quick bit of mascara onto my eyelashes, always preferring to do it manually then by magic, and put my long honey-brown curls up into an elegant bun. Knowing that I would be severely punished with the Cruciatus Curse if I looked even one bit less than the elegant whore I was supposed to be, was the only thing that motivated me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out onto the expensive carpet and following the green trail down 3 flights of stairs to a pair of oak double doors. My hands shook as I opened one up and stepped into the parlor, preparing for the torture of fake smiles, happy giggles, and romantic touches I would be forced to share with my very first enemy Draco Malfoy.

**So if you have just read this please please review to tell me if you think I should continue, if its any good, or if I should totally stop writing because its awful...**

**Please Please Please review! I love you all for reading! Now I must go color my hair to be awesome and amazing!**

**Let's hope my mom doesn't kill me for it thought so i can still update...**

** xoxo Luv you!**


	2. Chapter 2:Just an act

_**"A woman can beoverdressed, but never over elegant"  
-Coco Chanel**_

**A/N: Well, Hi again!I'm sorry its taken so long..I've had it written for a couple ofdays but things kept getting in the way orI'd change stuff:-/ But its herenow! Most of this was written very late at night or fairly early in the morning…like 9ish which is way too early for my pretty self. Ha ok well I'm not quite positive how much I like this chapter so remember feel free to criticize! Maybe you could make it slightly nice though… just a thought! I also don't know how far I can go with Hermione and Draco if this is T, so if anyone thinks I need to or should, just for fun, change it to M let me know! Also the characters might be a bit OC..but it is my story…but sorry if you don't like it!**

**By the way thank you so much to the following amazing, beautiful, wonderful people who reviewed this story! I love you!**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle- Thanks for reviewing! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it. .interesting name you have**

**Fprmr1- Hope this one's still interesting! Sigh, I don't think I will ever be able to get all my mistakes:-/**

**HpFan(Guest)-Thanks Hope you continue reading**

**No one u know (Guest)-Thanks for the enthusiasm! Hope you're reading!**

**My two just Guests-Thanks for reviewing! Hope you keep reading!**

**XloveXconquersXallX-Love you toooo! Glad you liked!33 hopethis is up to par! Keep on playing the guitar! That rhyyymed**

**Pen7sword-I love you too sweetie! Thanks your too nice…;-) hope you like this!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite! Or followed! Love you all! Thanks bunches hope you like this and review! **

**p.s. I wrote a one-shot called Unapologize for Sirius and Hermione! You should check it out! Ok promise shutting up now!**

I walked in and gasped. Sitting around the rectangular table was a group of people I could have gone my entire life without seeing again. At the head was Draco, only though because his Father had foregone this particular meeting. Next to him on the right was Blaise Zabini. An empty chair sat in between him and Theodore Nott, who sat next to a busty blonde I had never met before. Across from the blonde sat Goyle and Crabbe with a grumpy Millicent Bulstrode in between them. The empty chair on Draco's left was obviously meant for me. Trying to remain invisible, I slipped over to my chair, only to have Draco interrupt me. I looked up at the clearing of his throat, "Granger, I hope you weren't going to sit down without first getting me a drink."

I could barely contain my grimace as I answered, "Of course not…Mal-Draco, I'll go get it. I presume just a firewhiskey will do?"

"What else would I drink, a muggle beer? Ha, just go you filthy mudblood."

I strode over to the bar. The only thought that kept me from repeating my actions in third year, was of Ron and Harry. I had to be able to protect them, and to do that I had to behave.

The reason of the empty seat beside Blaise was soon apparent as I came up behind a skinny girl in a scarily short pink cocktail dress. Her hair was up in some elaborate bun. I opened my mouth to greet her when she turned around. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized Pansy Parkinson. She must have recognized me too because her eyes narrowed carefully. "Mudblood," she hissed, "Stay away from my Draco."

Apparently the man she came with was not the one she wanted.

As I walked back to the group I braced myself for the Death Eater talk, the racy comments, and the drunken arguments.

Halfway through lobster tails, Draco had grabbed me by the waist and pulled me sloppily onto his lap. Everyone around the table laughed at my protests except Pansy, who consented to just glare daggers at me. The blonde, whose name turned out to be Marcy, actually tried to send me a sympathetic look but it was ruined as Theo reached out to drunkenly fumble for her boob. As I had realized throughout the dinner, Theo seemed to never be satisfied with one girl, which is why his arm was basically a revolving door for women.

The night wore on and as Draco drank more and more firewhiskey, his hand circled higher up my thigh. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't help but shiver as his long fingers whisked across the smooth skin.

Finally we had gotten through the main course and everyone was just about finished their custard. Although I think Goyle and Millicent had maybe taken some of the others.

"So Draco, how's Granger been treating ya," asked a very drunk and very slap-happy Blaise.

Draco raised an eyebrow while simultaneously squeezing my sides, "Well, I've just gotten back haven't I? I don't know yet. So you all should just hurry up and leave so I can decide."

"Whelp! Guessthatsarecuee to leave huh babe?" Theo slurred "C'mon…Macy…Darcy..whoever you are..I need a good one tonight."

Marcy proceeded to stand up and follow Theo out. Pansy pulled Blaise up, but immediately let go of his hand to waltz over to Malfoy. Bending far enough over to allow him a view of her skinny chest, Pansy left a lingering kiss on Malfoy's cheek. Funny though, I thought was that the whole time she performed this Malfoy was pinching my butt. Millicent and Goyle snuck out behind them, hiding another goblet of custard between them, I thought.

As the door slammed on Blaise's muffled, "Don't strain yourself Malfoy!" everything got quiet.

"I um think I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight, Draco."

I went to maneuver myself off Draco's lap when his grip on my wrist stopped me. "Please, Granger, stay with me," he pleaded, sounding a lot less drunk now. I gulped. Merlin, how was it that even after the years of ridicule his shimmering grey eyes still could make me lose my breath.

"Wh-hy Malfoy would I possibly want to stay with you after all the abuse and the insults? Tell me why."

"Aww. Come on Granger, you know that's just for show. We always-hiccup-had something special didn't we? Come on, baby. Gimme a chance."

"Malfoy you are totally and completely wasted," I stated bluntly.

"Maybe so," he returned, "But you're still totally and completely gorgeous."

I grabbed the hand that wasn't currently grabbing my wrist almost painfully, and pulled. Heaving him up, I gasped, "Come on lover boy let's get you to bed."

"Only if you're in it."

I smirked as Draco basically dragged me to his bedroom. He pulled me in the doorway and finally released my wrists.

"You better be tucking me in."

He walked over and turned down the emerald quilt to reveal horribly clashing cheetah print sheets.

I almost died. "Che-oh oh my gosh, Draco Malfoy has cheetah print, oh to Merlin's bruising left pinky toe. Draco Malfoy has cheetah print bed sheets.

"Hey," he tried to defend himself, "their amazingly soft! You wanna try them out?" He winked at me, giving his signature smirk. "Come on, Granger, I know you're smart enough to realize I'm not letting you leave this room."

I sighed knowing I was going to have to give in, especially because if he remembered I disobeyed him in the morning it wouldn't be pretty. "Fine, but I still need to go get something to sleep in."

Draco disappeared for a second before he came out with an old Slytherin t-shirt. I raised an eyebrow but silently took the shirt, turning to the bathroom to get changed.

"Granger, don't forget to brush your teeth," he shouted as the door slammed shut. I took in the marble sink, Jacuzzi tub, and heavenly looking white bathrobe. It was almost worth sleeping with him to be able to use this tub. I mean it could almost rival the Prefect's bathroom with the space there! I felt the sharp stab of remembrance I always got when I thought of anything that reminded me of Harry. How could I even think of Draco as anything less than an enemy when I still didn't know if Harry was alive? I shook off my feelings of guilt and started trying to remove the death trap of a dress. I twisted around and around trying desperately to unzip it, when I remembered the helpful little fact I was a witch. I magically removed the dress and proceeded to slip on his t-shirt. It was huge. Apparently, the fact that I was 9 inches shorter then Draco's 6'2" frame made a very big difference in clothing size. The left sleeve was hanging off my shoulder and it almost reached my knees.

Taking a deep breath, I reached for the doorknob and stepped out. I audibly gasped at the sight before me. There lying on the bed was a very shirtless and very smirking Draco. My eyes trailed from his long neck to his taunt pecs, rippling six pack, and finally to the pale train of hair starting from just below his belly button to the edge of his flannel pajama pants.

"You just going to stand there and stare all night or come join me?" His smirk faded just a bit as his voice softened. "Really Granger I won't bite. I just thought you could keep me company." He dropped his hands from behind his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a prat, which I am, but I swear Hermione I'm not the Draco Malfoy who tortured you in school." He continued on, talking more to himself then me now, "It's just an act for them. If they ever…if they ever knew how I've changed, I'd be dead by morning. You know what, you don't want to be here, just go." His voice was hoarse. "Just go."

Maybe it was that he had called me Hermione, or the almost dead look in his eyes, or maybe just the fact that he had a great set of abs; but I didn't leave. Instead I slowly walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him. "Just for tonight," I whispered. "Why should we both be lonely, when we can be lonely together?" I felt him nod in agreement. As I laid my head down on his bare chest and felt his warm arm surround my shoulders, I couldn't remember why I had any qualms about this. And when what felt like lips dropped softly to kiss the back of my head, more than one night of this didn't seem so hard.

**Ok, so this maybe is moving too fast. I'm not sure but drop me a review to tell me what you think! Or if you want anything specific to happen! **


End file.
